Colder than Stone
by SMoonEmpress
Summary: Sailor Pluto is asked by Serenity to infiltrate the Black Moon family. Pluto suddenly finds herself kneedeep in politics, drama, intrigue, and...love? Diamond and Setsuna . Please read and review! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting by Moonlight

Hello everyone!

I've wanted to write a Setsuna/Prince Diamond fanfic for a long time now, and I've finally decided to do it! Even if you're not a fan of the pairing I hope you'll read my story and enjoy it.

**Please review**. We fanfic authors THRIVE on feedback!

Website: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story except for a few of my own creation (to appear later on). I am simply a fan of Naoko Takeuchi's work, and LOVE Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. So please don't sue me for borrowing the characters!

Rating: PG for now; could change later on!

Words to know in this chapter

Senshi: soldier

Nemesian: of the planet Nemesis

**Chapter 1**

_**Meeting by Moonlight**_

A soft wind whispered through the tree branches and caressed Sailor Pluto's skin as she stood in the ruined courtyard of the dark Nemesian palace. She faced the white prince squarely, her hair blowing gently around her as her ruby eyes searched his face. She was dimly aware of the irony that she should be facing him now, in this place, after the events that had unfolded so many decades ago, but her expression did not betray her. She stood like stone, and it briefly crossed the prince's mind that she, the goddess of time, really did look like a statue of some forlorn goddess, doomed to forever watch over the ruins of his once beautiful courtyard.

Prince Diamond had not expected her to come, and could hardly believe it when he had felt her presence in the palace. He had been discussing battle plans with General Rubeus when he had felt a mysterious aura resonate from the abandoned courtyard in the center of the palace. He had heard legends of the senshi of Pluto, but had hardly believed them to be true, much less that she would actually come. But the legends had not told of her sad beauty and penetrating eyes. What had those eyes seen, to look at him with such sadness?

"Why have you called me?" Sailor Pluto's voice cut through the starlit darkness without warning. Prince Diamond, powerful and confident white prince of the rogue planet Nemesis, jumped. The silence had been safe, a barrier between him and the intentions he had for the sailor soldier. But now the barrier was gone, and he would have to recover, and fast, if he hoped to succeed.

Diamond took a deep, shaky breath and gained his composure, willing his face to become the same expressionless slate of stone hers appeared, and answered. "I think the more important question is, why have _you_ come?"

She had not expected such a question, and in truth had no idea how to respond. Why had she broken the first taboo, and crossed through the gates of time into this god-forsaken place? She dared not answer. She herself was terrified to find out the answer.

She regarded Diamond, her face still as silent as marble, and slowly nodded. "Well answered, white prince of Nemesis. And for that perhaps I have no answer. You, however, surely have a reason for summoning me here."

Her voice was deep, husky, and mesmerizing. Diamond briefly wondered if she was a witch, for he seemed to be under some sort of spell. He couldn't help but feel he knew this woman, but he knew that was impossible. No one had ever before seen Sailor Pluto and lived to tell the tale.

Diamond, not used to his questions going unanswered, suddenly found himself annoyed with her for skirting the question. He did not think it wise to anger her though, and let the question drop. He could always ask again later.

Before he killed her.

"You are, of course, aware of the costly war Nemesis is waging with the Earth at present?" he asked.

Sailor Pluto's eyes briefly flashed, a momentary sign of life gone as quickly as it had come, but Diamond saw it. A memory tugged at the base of his brain, willing him to pay attention. "This is important!" it said, but as Diamond tried harder to remember, the further the memory seemed to slip away. He could have sworn he had seen those eyes somewhere before.

Sailor Pluto realized she had slipped, but it wasn't in her nature to concede so easily to defeat. She had stood countless centuries alone at the gates of time, and had mastered the art of feeling cold, empty, and emotionless. She slowly slipped back into her stone shell, and nodded once. "I am aware of the war. But my duty is to watch, not to fight, so surely you have no business with me. My question still stands: Why have you called me here?"

She had seemed to come alive with his mention of the war, and Diamond was amazed to see her turn so quickly back into the stone statue she had appeared when he had first seen her in the courtyard. She was being too careful with her answers and her expressions. Diamond didn't understand why nor what it was that she was hiding, even though he wasn't entirely surprised. She was a sailor senshi, his natural enemy; it was only natural that she should not trust him. But she was acting as though she were hiding something, carefully concealing whatever it was behind a mask of confidence and power. He was baffled as to why she wore such a mask, seeing as he had never met her before. That, and he had never before met a woman who fascinated him as much as she did.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was one…no two others. But one was the Queen of the planet he was now waging a relentless war against, and the other had disappeared as quickly and quietly as she had appeared decades ago.

"You are the Goddess of time, the guardian of the time-space continuum. I summoned you here to ask permission to use the gates of time."

Pluto raised an eyebrow. He surely did not expect an agreeable answer, did he? It was forbidden to grant the right of time travel, although she had broken the rule for the Queen's young daughter when the war had commenced. Now the young princess was living safely in the 20th century, far from the dangerous intentions of the Nemesians. Prince Diamond was asking permission to use the gates, to travel through time, surely with the intent to harm the princess.

She almost laughed.

"You ask for what I cannot give. It is forbidden for any but me to use the gates, and I am certain you knew that before calling me here." To Diamond's astonishment, a smile tugged at her lips as she slowly sighed and cocked her head to the side, regarding him silently. She closed her eyes, and Diamond wondered what it was that she was thinking of.

He had no idea that it was him the Goddess of time's thoughts were so deeply troubled by.

"Ah, but you allowed the young princess of the Earth to travel through time. Surely that was taboo? Or do the rules not apply to the royal family?" Diamond casually inquired, interrupting her thoughts.

She slowly opened her eyes, two rubies shining in the night. He had a feeling they were trying to tell him something, but he had not the knowledge to understand.

"No, the rules apply to them as well. I'm afraid that was an extenuating circumstance, and this, my dear prince, is not."

Things were not going his way. He hadn't expected her to grant permission, but it was still annoying nonetheless.

"And just what is an "extenuating circumstance"?"

"A situation that requires immediate action despite any rules or taboos."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what is it you meant?"

"I meant what _constitutes_ an extenuating circumstance?"

"Ah, but that's not what you asked."

"Well, I'm asking now!"

Sailor Pluto tilted her head back, and laughed.

It was her laugh that finally released that pesky memory from whatever it was that was holding it back, and Diamond was suddenly lost in the deep recesses of his mind.

His mind reeled. Back to a time when he was young, his people lived on Earth, and he had dared to dream.

Back to the few precious days he had spent enveloped in the warm, deceiving womb of love.


	2. Chapter 2: A History Lesson

Thank you very much for the reviews!  They're the fuel for fanfic writers, you know.

Anyhoo, this chapter may seem a little slow, but I promise it is necessary.

So please continue reading, and be sure to review! Thank you much!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

_**A History Lesson**_

At the dawn of the 21st century, it was a well known fact that the Earth was headed for disaster. Natural disasters plagued every nation, and war infested every corner of the earth. Innocent people were killed, while the guilty survived. It wasn't long before the Earth was hurled into another ice age, brought on no doubt by the disastrous nuclear experimentation conducted by a once powerful nation, its name now lost to the ages.

The nuclear accident's effects were catastrophic. The earth was cast into darkness; the sun barely broke through the layer of dust permanently suspended in the atmosphere, and surviving plants slowly withered before finally falling victim to the harsh conditions. Temperatures dropped, vegetation disappeared, and a deadly silence descended onto the once lush planet.

There was a small group of survivors. A group of approximately 200 men, women, and children had somehow managed to take shelter in an old nuclear fallout shelter beneath the streets of Japan. With enough supplies to last for several decades, the survivors lived a meager existence as they made plans to once more emerge and face what might be left of their beloved planet.

And somehow, they succeeded. They waited 60 years before finally emerging from the shelter, and found a planet much different from the one in their memories. Indeed, the planet was unrecognizable, but habitable. Even so, the experience was detrimental to the mental health of the survivors. Animal extinct took over. The men and women were now greedy and power hungry, driven by fear, anger, and aggression. The children no longer cared to play and experience the joys of carefree youth.

With these primal survival instincts, the survivors rebuilt a great civilization, using the broken remains of once proud cities. Houses were made of stone and brick. No one knew how to make glass, but that was okay seeing as no one cared to have windows. Their eyes were not accustomed to the dim light on Earth, having grown used to the inky blackness in the shelter deep under ground..

And so they lived, a new people with a new way of life. New agricultural methods were discovered, new generations were born, and no one again mentioned the name "Earth". They referred to their planet as the "Black Moon", since the sun rarely shown and the moon appeared as a black circle in the gray night sky.

The people of the Black Moon also built a palace of black crystal, known as the "Black Palace", where the newly elected ruling family would live. No one could remember such a substance existing on the planet before the accident (as the nuclear disaster was referred to as), but it seemed fitting to use it to build the palace, as it could be found in abundance where the oceans once were.

The Shingetsu family was chosen to lead the Black Moon people. Mr. Shingetsu had made the plans for the new city himself, and most of the people attributed their survival to his quick thinking and tireless leadership. He was, perhaps, the most decent and honorable man that lived during those dark times, and it gave the people comfort to know that such a man now legitimately governed and led them.

At the coronation ceremony, a mysterious cloaked figure known only as "Wiseman" presented to the family a black crystal cut into the shape of a rose. Wiseman told the family that it was called the "Shinbara", and that it had the power to grant its owners incredible powers. It was only fitting that the new monarchs should possess this powerful crystal.

But the Shinbara changed the Shingetsu family.

The change wasn't immediate. Indeed, it wasn't until several generations later that the full effects of the Shinbara were evident. The descendents of the Shingetsus were born with unusual powers, each generation stronger than the previous. An upside-down horizontal black crescent moon appeared on their foreheads, a sign of their royal position. And the once gentle, honorable leader the people had chosen was succeeded by ruthless monarch after ruthless monarch.

The Black Moon Family, as the Shingetsu monarchs were now called, were powerful. None dared raise a voice in opposition, and the few who did were quickly silenced. By the 23rd century the Black Moon was stable, the population now spread throughout the main island of what was once Japan. By the 27th century all knowledge of the old Earth was lost, destroyed by the Black Moon family to squelch any revolutionists who might try to revive a democracy or start a rebellion. And in the 29th century, the people of the Black Moon were actually happy once more.

At the dawn of the 30th century, something amazing happened. A goddess, for that is what she had to be, appeared from nowhere. Clothed in white, her golden hair trailed behind her as she lifted a white crystal to the heavens. A bright light illuminated the sky, and the Earth was revived.

Neo-Queen Serenity used the power of the silver crystal to restore the Earth. Once the legendary sailor senshi Sailor Moon, she had fallen into a deep sleep when the accident had occurred, protected by the power of the silver crystal she kept on a necklace around her neck. She knew not what awakened her centuries later, but knew it was time to restore the glory of the planet she remembered so well.

She revived her fallen comrades, the senshi of the planets of the solar system (all except Sailor Pluto, of course, who still stood watch over the gates of time), and her lover Prince Endymion. With her crystal she awoke many of the souls of those who had perished. Together with the people of the Black Moon they promptly made Serenity and Endymion their Queen and King, and with the help of the Queen's crystal built Neo-Crystal Tokyo, the most beautiful city that had ever existed.

Nearly all the Black Moon People pledged their allegiance to Serenity. Those who did not moved to the Black City, the location of the Black Palace and the capital of the Black Moon. King Topaz, their king, forbade his people from leaving the Black City, lest they too turn to Serenity. Not that any wanted to leave. They were angered by this sudden upheaval; their very way of life was forever altered by the sudden revival of the "New Earth", and frankly they didn't care to go back to the old way of life. Not that any could remember it. They were absolutely convinced that the life they now led was a drastic improvement over what this Neo-Queen Serenity now offered them.

King Topaz was irate. This new Queen was a threat to everything the Shingetsu family had worked for, everything they had achieved. And what was worse, his son Prince Diamond had fallen for her.

Yes, the handsome young prince of the Black Moon was quite taken with Serenity, much to the dismay of the young ladies at court. Diamond had never before seen such beauty and gentleness as he saw in the face of the Neo-Queen. But Diamond, like his father, was stubborn. Neo-Queen Serenity wanted to purify the Black Crystal and the citizens of the Black Moon with her silver crystal. To agree would be to concede to her rule, and King Topaz and his son were not willing to give up so easily.

A stand-off ensued between Neo-Crystal Tokyo and the Black Moon people. The King was fairly certain that if a war broke out, the power of the Shinbara would be more than enough to rid the planet of the pesky Neo-Queen. But he did not wish to start a war. He knew there were rumors among his people, that Serenity was good and just, loving and powerful. King Topaz understood the delicacy of the situation. In order to gain and maintain the support of his remaining people, it would have to be she who started the war.

Neo-Queen Serenity was distraught by the stubbornness of King Topaz. The Black Moon people were enveloped in negative energy, and the Shinbara resonated with a power so dark and evil that she just knew it would one day bring disaster to the planet once more. It was her responsibility to cleanse them, and rid the Neo-Earth of any dark power that lingered. She had no wish to bring them under her rule. She respected the Black Moon people for surviving so many centuries after the accident, and was willing to allow their continued existence.

As long as they permitted her to cleanse them.

So Neo-Queen Serenity made a plan.

To be continued………….


	3. Chapter 3: NeoQueen Serenity's Plan

Hmm…no reviews for last chapter. That's okay!  Maybe you'll like this one better.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**_Neo-Queen Serenity's Plan_**

No one had ever seen Sailor Pluto before, and few even had knowledge of her existence. Neo-Queen Serenity knew she would be perfect.

The powerful solitary soldier of time possessed the blood of the God Chronos, and was therefore immortal. Ageless, she watched over the gates of time, ensuring the continued existence of the time-space continuum. She was only permitted to leave the gates when granted permission by the monarchs of the White Moon. Neo-Queen Serenity was a descendent.

So Sailor Pluto left her post when Neo-Queen Serenity summoned her to a secret meeting held in the depths of the Crystal Palace. None saw her enter, and none saw her leave. Such was Pluto's way.

"You startled me, Pluto," Serenity commented, her breath taken away by the imposing and lonely figure that stood before her. Sailor Pluto bowed low, her ebony-emerald hair forming a curtain around her face.

"My apologies, Queen. It is not often I am granted permission to leave the gates. I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty in the social department."

Serenity took a deep breath and regained her composure. It was not often she was intimidated by people, but the woman who stood in front of her now was unlike anyone she had ever met.

"You may stand, of course." The queen gestured to an ornate chair that stood beside her own thrown. "Please sit, we have much to discuss."

Sailor Pluto straightened and passed the Neo-Queen as she walked to the chair. A good head taller than Serenity, Pluto's skin was several shades darker. Some of her hair, the color of dark emerald and ebony, was pulled back into a bun, but the rest cascaded down her back and stopped short right above her knees. As she sat elegantly in the chair, her legs crossed one over the other, she seemed to emit power and control. But her eyes betrayed her.

Serenity had never seen such eyes. Pluto's eyes were the color of dark rubies. While the idea of red eyes may sound frightening, they actually softened Pluto's face and complimented her red lips and dark skin. And they were sad. Much too sad.

The Neo-Queen took her own seat, and cleared her throat. There were many mysteries surrounding this senshi, but she felt it best to stick to business rather than attempt to understand this woman whose eyes held such sadness.

"Sailor Pluto, guardian of time, I have called you here because I have need of your services," Serenity said. Pluto suddenly smiled warmly, her eyes slowly lighting up, and Serenity released her breath. She had not even realized she had been holding it.

"Of course, your majesty. You have but to ask."

Serenity returned her smile. "I realize this is most unusual, but you are the only one I can turn too. The other sailor senshi are too well known for this mission, and I fear what may happen to Earth if I wait much longer."

"You're speaking of the Black Moon Family, I suppose?" Pluto asked slowly. Serenity nodded.

"Yes, you are aware of the current situation?"

"Of course. It is my job to watch," Pluto answered, her voice emotionless, plain, matter-of-fact.

"If the Black Moon Family does not allow me to cleanse them, I'm afraid something will have to be done. They have become infested by the negative energy of the Shinbara - I cannot allow its' continued existence!"

"Then your majesty is aware of the dangers of the Black Crystal?"

Serenity paused, caught off-guard by Pluto's question. "…Yes, it's negativity is eating away at the earth…"

"Not just that," Pluto interrupted. "The Shinbara is more powerful than the Black Moon Family suspects. It will destroy them, and the earth as well if it is not eliminated."

"I suspected as much. So you realize what needs to be done?"

Sailor Pluto looked quietly at the Neo-Queen, so different from the Sailor Moon she remembered from the 20th century. It was hard to believe that this powerful woman used to be the cry-baby soldier of love and justice…

"The Shinbara needs to be neutralized." Pluto answered. Serenity nodded.

"Yes, neutralized. Preferably destroyed. I'm guessing that once the Shinbara is gone, it will be relatively simple to persuade Topaz to allow me to cleanse them of the remaining effects."

"The Shinbara has a strong spell over the Black Moon Family. It has enslaved them for centuries – I'm sorry, your majesty, but I find it hard to believe that simply destroying the crystal will be enough to free them," Pluto argued, her eyes flashing.

"My silver crystal is strong, I'm certain it will be enough. The Shinbara must be destroyed. And that is why I need you."

Sailor Pluto's mind reeled. A field mission? Her? Surely it was forbidden…the Queen of the White Moon had long ago forbidden her from leaving the gates and interacting with anyone but the White Moon Royal Family. Such was the punishment for her family's unspeakable crime. Yet Neo-Queen Serenity was asking her to do much more than simply leave the gates. Pluto could hardly contain herself as she dared to hope that she might escape the gates of time, if only for a little while.

Serenity leaned forward. "I need you to infiltrate the Black Moon Family."

Sailor Pluto's jaw dropped.

Sensing that she was about to object, Serenity held up a hand. "Sailor Mars and I have already discussed this mission, and have fabricated a story. You are the first ranking General of my army. You have decided to betray me, and have gathered information for the past several years to deliver to the Black Moon Family..."

"But what is my motivation? Your majesty, I'm sorry but I am hardly qualified to carry out such a mission…"

"You are the only one capable of doing this! Only a sailor senshi could possibly succeed in what I am asking you to do. The other senshi are too well known, they would be identified immediately. I trust you will be able to think of some motivation…but once you have infiltrated the Family, you are to find and gain entrance to the location of the Shinbara. You are to replace that crystal, with this." Serenity held out a black crystal, seemingly ordinary but for the unusual shape it was cut. It looked like a rose, its petals made of glass. It was a fake Shinbara.

Sailor Pluto couldn't believe what Serenity was asking her to do. It was too dangerous. It was forbidden. What's worse, Sailor Pluto desperately wanted to say yes.

She stared at the fake Shinbara Serenity held out to her. "You know I cannot accept this mission."

Serenity pursed her lips. "And why is that?"

"…Centuries ago my own mission was decreed. I am to stand at the gates of time and space. I am to watch, but never interfere."

"I am aware of the rules. But I am a descendent of the White Moon, and as such have the power to release you from your duties for this mission."

"Yes, but…"

"I _order_ you to obey." Neo-Queen Serenity was losing her patience. She had hoped it would not come to this; she _hated_ ordering people around like the supreme monarch she actually was. But this was not the time to be soft.

Sailor Pluto looked down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap. She was having trouble thinking clearly, and yet…

And yet…

One thought, clear and resonant, invaded her whole being. She could leave the gates. She would no longer be alone. Suddenly rules, taboos, and punishments didn't matter.

Pluto stood up, her hands clenched at her sides as she looked down at the still seated Queen. Silently, she kneeled before Serenity, her head bowed low, and gave her answer:

"My Queen's will be done."


End file.
